Dye-sensitized solar cell modules are attracting attention for use as photoelectric conversion elements since they allow the obtaining of high photoelectric conversion efficiency at low cost, and various studies have been conducted on the development of these dye-sensitized solar cell modules.
Dye-sensitized solar cell modules typically are provided with a working electrode, counter electrode, photosensitizing dye loaded on the working electrode, partitions that divide the space between the working electrode and counter electrode into a plurality of cell spaces, and an electrolyte arranged in each of the cell spaces.
As such a dye-sensitized solar cell module, a dye-sensitized solar cell module obtained by, for example, superimposing a working electrode and counter electrode with encapsulating materials serving as partitions and an electrolyte interposed between the working electrode and the counter electrode at atmospheric pressure or lower and at a pressure equal to or lower than the vapor pressure of the electrolyte and then adhering with the encapsulating materials is known (Patent Document 1).